zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fox That Wields the Sword
The Fox That Wields the Sword is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Imagine that Zootopia was a city in the Middle Ages. Now, imagine that Stu and Bonnie are the king and queen, and Judy is the princess and heir to the throne. Finally, imagine that Nick is a traveling, sword-wielding hero in medieval garb who, with his loyal band of followers, keeps the area around Zootopia safe. In this case, the threat comes from a band of viking warriors who are threatening the kingdom. Chapter 1- A Kingdom in Peril The Kingdom of Mammalia was considered to be among the most beautiful of kingdoms. In this kingdom was its glorious capital, the great city of Zootopia. The capital was the biggest city in all the land. Ruling over it from a splendid castle were its king, Stu Hopps, and his lovely wife and queen, Bonnie. Living alongside them were their 275 children, including the first child of the first litter, a beautiful twenty-four year old bunny with grey and white fur and beautiful purple eyes. She was the heiress to the throne, something that she took great pride in. "I vow to be the best queen I can be," she had said in her teenage years. Stu and Bonnie were very proud of her. Not only was she beautiful, but she was very intelligent as well. Things seemed to be going very well in the kingdom and the city. The captain of the royal knights, Bogo, and his forces protected the city. However, not all was well. From the north came the pagan Norse mammals, lead by their brutal leader, an Arctic fox called Baldur the White. He stood at the front of his long-ship, sword and battle-ax in hand, smiling. "Zootopia will fall to us," he thought. Yes, Baldur and his forces were the most feared warriors of their time: Vikings. These pagan mammals hailed from the frigid lands of the north, and they were a force to be reckoned with. For some time, they had been raiding territories on the fringes of the kingdom's borders for some years now. That had been a measure to weaken some of the border defenses. Now, their infamous longboats, with their dragon-headed prows, were on the way. It wasn't long before Bogo brought this news to the king and queen. "Your majesties, I come with bad news," the Cape buffalo began. Stu looked up at him. "What is it, Bogo?" he asked. Bogo sighed. "Our guards in the coastal areas have sighted Viking long-ships headed in our direction," he replied. Stu rose from his throne. He knew of the reputation of the Vikings for brutality. They would destroy entire villages and communities. He took a deep breath. It was time to be a king. He had to act. "Prepare your knights, Bogo. Also, we may have to find someone to come and protect us from this pagan scourge," he stated. Bonnie looked at him. "You mean a sword for hire? Dear, they don't care about our people. They only care about getting paid. That's especially true if the swordsmammal is a fox," she said. Judy, who was nearby, sighed. Yes, it was true that foxes were sometimes seen as dishonest and untrustworthy, and that, a very long time ago, foxes had hunted bunnies as food, but that was no reason to act as if that the way that all of them were. She looked at her parents. "My parents, if you wish, I could go out and seek out a sword for hire in order to aid us," she said. Stu and Bonnie turned. "But Judy..." Bonnie began. Judy held up a hand. "Look, if I am to be queen one day, I need to start acting like one. Part of being queen involves protecting the good mammals here in Zootopia and in the rest of the kingdom. Please, allow me to go and seek help," she stated. Stu and Bonnie knew that she was right. Judy had been preparing all her life to reign as queen. They were honestly quite happy to see her rising to the occassion and being ready to help. Stu put a hand on her shoulder. "Then, honey, go with our blessing. When you find someone, bring them here to us so that we can tell them exactly what is going on, and what we expect of them," he said. Judy bowed her head. "I won't let you down," she replied. Stu assigned a rhino knight named McHorn and a few other knights to be her protection on the journey. He then sent an order to prepare a supply wagon, and a few others to accompany her. Judy went to change from her purple dress to some traveling clothes. Meanwhile, in a village not too far from the city, another figure sat near a home with his group of followers. The figure was a handsome warrior fox by the name of Nick Wilde. He was clad in a long-sleeved, green shirt, tan pants and a dark-brown hooded cloak. On his belt was a sheathed sword. With him were his group of followers, mammals of various species and both genders. Among them were Vixey, a beautiful vixen who was Nick's cousin on his father's side of the family, Finnick, Nick's Fennec fox best friend and the love of Vixey's, Flash, a sloth, Wolfard, a wolf, Manchas, a jaguar, Fabienne, a Snow leopardess and Manchas' wife, Jason Stripeman, a tiger, and several others. Each of them were clad in clothes like Nick's. He looked at them. "So, anyone up for a little friendly contest with swords and other weapons?" he suggested. The others liked the idea. The contest began immediately. It went on for some time. Meanwhile, Judy was now out on the road with her entourage. Her traveling garb consisted of a blue shirt with long sleeves, dark blue vest and blue pants. On her back was a bow and a quiver, as she was trained in archery. Riding on a magnificent brown stallion, she was accompanied by her lady in waiting, a female River otter named Sarah Otterton and known to Judy as Mrs. Otterton. The otter was mounted on a Mountain pony. Judy looked around. "Such a lovely day. It's a shame that the Vikings are trying to invade," she said. Mrs. Otterton smiled at her charge. She had known Judy ever since the beautiful bunny princess since she was a little girl, and the two had become close friends now that she was an adult. "Let's hope that we find what we are seeking," the otter replied. Judy nodded. She was thankful to have Mrs. Otterton around. She was like an aunt to Judy, and had been for many years. Along the way, they stopped only a few times, usually to rest, eat and also feed the horses. Back in Nick's area, the fox had proven himself the victor in several of the competitions. He then sat on his seat, contemplating what was to come. In his mind, he began to think about one thing that was missing from his life: love. He desired to have a female to love and call his own. Little did he what was about to come. Out at sea, Baldur and his forces came ever closer to land. The Arctic fox was more than eager for the treasures that he would receive. Chapter 2- A Hero and Heroine Meet As he thought about his life up to this point, and how he wished that he could have a female of his own, a sense of longing grew stronger in Nick. Nick's father, the famous archer Robin Wilde, had been the childhood best friend of the vixen that he later married and had Nick with, Marian. Marian Wilde was a talented, famous fighter in her own right, master of quickly striking with her dagger. She was also considered the most beautiful vixen, and the most beautiful female mammal of any kind, in the kingdom. "I look forward to the day I find my own love," he thought. Nick was a handsome fox, and always drew a lot of attention from vixens. However, Nick had come to find that most of them were only interested in him due to his status as the son of the land's most famous archer and knife wielder. He would have no part in encouraging this shallow way of thinking. It was a calm day. Nick had not been called recently to fight on the behalf of anyone, not a noble nor a village. He began to grow bored, remembering how a few months ago he had gotten summoned to defeat an infamous group of brigands. "My time will come," he reminded himself. Back out on the road, Judy and her entourage were still searching. They had asked around, but no one had been able to give them any leads. Then, at one point, they stopped at the home of a shrew merchant known only as Mr. Big. He was an infamous figure around the kingdom, dominating the merchant game by always having the most in stock at the best prices. He had ruthlessly driven competitors out of business. Guarded by a group of Polar bear warriors, Mr. Big was not a mammal to cross. However, he decided that he was willing to help out Judy. Rather apprehensively, she told him that she was the crown princess. "Always a pleasure to meet a member of the royal family," he said. Judy nodded to her host. "Thank you for allowing me to come and speak with you, sir," the doe replied. Mr. Big seemed like he was deep thought for a moment before looking back up at Judy. The bunny princess momentarily began thinking about what she would say. "What do you ask of me?" Mr. Big finally said. Judy took a deep breath. "A band of Vikings is going to attack the kingdom. I am looking for a sword for hire to assist the kingdom's knights in combating this threat," she answered. Mr. Big smiled slightly. "I know someone, your highness. The fox who helped me by getting rid of that group of brigands several months ago. He is a fox by the name of Nick Wilde. He is the son of the archer Robin Wilde and his wife Marian. He is more than capable of driving back those Vikings. Once he is done, they will have no choice but to retreat. He lives in a nearby village," the shrew told her. Judy listened intently as Mr. Big told her exactly how to find Nick. She had heard of Robin and Marian Wilde, and was sure that their son would be just as well-trained in the arts of battle. Judy smiled. "Thank you, sir. I will be sure to tell my parents of how you helped the kingdom," she said. Mr. Big nodded before Judy and those with her left. They mounted their horse. Mrs. Otterton turned to Judy as she got comfortable in her saddle. "Do you think that this Nick Wilde is everything that he was said to be, your highness?" she asked as the group got the horses moving. Judy smiled politely. She had a cheerful, optimistic personality, and she would see things in a positive light. "I am sure that he is, Mrs. Otterton," she answered. Sometime later, they arrived in the village that Nick, his family and his friends lived. Riding into the village center, Judy pulled her horse to a stop, dismounted and stood in the middle of the village. "Excuse me, I am looking for Nick Wilde. Does anyone know where he is?" she asked. Just then, Fabienne appeared behind her. The Snow leopardess was ready to help, though she didn't recognize the bunny. "I know where he is, young lady. My husband and I are among his followers. I can take you to him if you like," she said. Judy was ecstatic. Her mission was nearly complete. She just had to meet the fox. "Oh, bless you, mam! Please, take me to him right away. I have an urgent matter that I must speak to him about," she replied. Fabienne motioned for Judy and her entourage to follow her. "This way. It isn't far," she stated. Fabienne then turned in the direction of Nick's dwelling. Judy, Mrs. Otterton and the others followed. The village was a peaceful place. Judy could see young mammal children, predator and prey alike, playing together without any issues. Finally, they arrived at their destination. In no time, Judy stood in Nick's presence. The fox smiled, smitten by Judy's beauty. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" he asked. Judy looked at Nick for a few moments. She was actually smitten with him, in spite of the fact that they were different species. Yes, Judy knew a few interspecies couples. Bogo, for example, was married to a noblewoman known as Gazelle, and she was a Thompson's gazelle, while Bogo was a Cape buffalo. What hadn't happened before, however, was a relationship between predator and prey. Putting that aside for a moment, Judy got back to business. "Greetings, Nick Wilde. I am Princess Judy Hopps, the daughter of King Stu and Queen Bonnie. I have need of a sword for hire in order to help fight the Vikings that are about to invade the kingdom. Mr. Big told me of you," she said. Nick looked at Judy, delighted by her beauty. He had never been more drawn to a female mammal before in his life. For a moment, he wondered if she was either married or engaged before talking again. "Your majesty, I would be honored to go and help you and your kingdom. I will set out immediately," he said. Judy held up a hand. "First, I have been instructed to bring you to the royal castle. Once there, you will talk with my parents about your fee and everything else that this arrangement entails," she said. Nick bowed. "Very well. Everyone, come on. Saddle the horses, get your weapons and let's get on the road," he stated. His followers all rushed to do just that. In Flash's case, once the others had helped him saddle his horse, he required Wolfard and Jason to get on. Jason lifted the sloth onto the saddle, and Wolfard made sure that he didn't fall off the other side. A short time later, everyone was on their horses and the group got underway, heading back for Zootopia. Nick rode a magnificent white stallion. For a long moment, Judy watched him. He was so handsome, easily the most handsome male she had ever seen in her life. "Wow..." she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Nick was also looking at Judy. She was so beautiful. For a moment, he wondered if she could be the one he longed for? Then he suddenly dismissed that idea. "She's a princess, and a bunny at that. Surely, her parents would never allow it," he thought wistfully. Still, he vowed that he was going to try and woo her. Even if it didn't happen, he was going to try. A moment later, his mind changed to the Viking warriors. "So, do you know of any of the Viking warriors that are invading the kingdom?" he asked. The sound of his voice snapped Judy out of her thoughts. She did not know of them, though she had heard Mchorn mention an Arctic fox as the leader. "Well, one of the knights mentioned an Arctic fox being their leader," she answered. The description brought the name to Nick's clever mind. "Baldur the White. So-called because of his fur color," he replied. Judy was surprised. "You know of him?" she asked. Nick shook his head. "Only by reputation. He began this campaign by raiding settlements on the border of the kingdom. Now, he is moving into the royal territory. Don't worry, princess. I will send them running back to the north," he said Judy finally smiled a small, slightly flirtatious smile. "I can't wait to get to know you better," she said. Nick smiled back. "I can't wait to get to know you better as well," he stated. Everyone around them could sense that something was starting between them. Chapter 3- A Fox in the Castle Back at the castle, Stu and Bonnie waited for Judy to return. The news that the Vikings were coming had greatly disturbed them, and they had been very careful to explain this to their other children. Stu paced about the throne room, walking in an irritated manner across the stone floor of the castle. "Stu, honey, why don't you rest? You could use it," she said. Stu shook his head. In his mind, numerous thoughts raged like a storm. He was worried for his kingdom. He was also worried about Judy. There were many dangers on the road. Chief among them were outlaws and brigands that hid in the forest, looking for an easy mark to steal from. He sighed and looked up at Bonnie. "No, dear. I will not rest until the pagan scourge has been turned back. As for Judy, well, let's just hope that she makes it home soon, and that she has found our hero," he said. Bonnie said nothing. Rather, she felt a wave of sympathy for her husband. He was a good king, but he stressed easily. She had known him since he was merely the crown prince. They were friends as children, and had ended up falling in love later on. She had vowed to always stay be his side. Back on the road, the group was ever closer to arriving in Zootopia. Nick turned to Judy. "Don't worry about the Viking scourge. As I said, I will drive them back with the help of my group," he told her. Judy nodded. "Mr. Big said that you turned back a group of brigands," she answered. Nick nodded, remembering that particular event. However, those brigands were nothing like the Vikings that were coming. The brigands had been lead by a sleazy weasel named Duke, who had been terrible at leading. Mr. Big had rewarded him handsomely for his efforts. Now, he was certain, he would get even more. "Yes, that's true, but those were just brigands. They weren't overly well-armed, and, more importantly, their leader was horrible at his job. Now, I am sure that the Vikings are much better at what they're doing," he told her. Judy only smiled. Sure, some rich young male bunny nobles had shown interest in her, but she had turned them down when asked about the prospect. She wasn't exactly fond of their snobby attitudes. However, though talented, Nick didn't seem snobby or overconfident in any form. He was simply a fox trying to make his way in the world. Time passed. Before long, they were entering Zootopia. "Welcome to Zootopia," Judy said. A moment after that, they moved through the gate and into the city itself. Some mammals gave Judy a bow of respect as her horse passed in front of them. The trek through the city continued on until they reached the palace. They tied down their horses in the courtyard and headed inside. Moments later, they entered the throne room. Stu and Bonnie rushed to greet Judy. They hugged her tightly. "Oh, Judy! We're glad to see that you're safe!" Bonnie said. Stu nodded. "She's right, honey. So, did you manage to assist us?" he asked. Judy looked up and smiled. "Yes, I did. Dad and Mom, I introduce Nick Wilde, the bravest swordsman in all the land," she said, gesturing behind them. Stu and Bonnie turned to see Nick standing there. They were surprised to see that he was a fox. However, so in need of assistance were they that they overlooked this. Stu spoke first. "Welcome to Zootopia, sir. We are glad to have you and your friends here today. Now, before we tell you more, I must ask, what fee do you request for your services?" the bunny king said. Nick looked at him, trying to think clearly on the matter. He sighed. He wished that he could ask for Judy's hand in marriage, but stopped himself. Rather, he merely looked Stu in the eyes. "I haven't decided, Sire. I promise, I will tell you when the battle is concluded," he said. Stu nodded. Though Nick was a fox, an ancestral natural enemy of his kind, he didn't care. He was just glad that there was someone ready to aid the kingdom. "Very well, Mr. Wilde. You and your group will stay here in the castle until this matter is dealt with. In that time, Judy will help you get used to the city. Tonight, I request that you all join my family at dinner. Our kitchen has meals for both predator and prey," he added. Nick and his allies bowed. Soon, it was time for dinner. Everyone sat around the table. Judy was back in her purple dress. The bunnies and other prey mammals ate various vegetables, while the predators ate chicken, duck and geese. As they ate, conversation abounded. "So, tell me about your family," Bonnie said to Nick. Nick bowed his head to the queen. "Yes, your highness. My father is Robin Wilde, the famed archer, while my mother is Marian Wilde, famed for both her beauty and her skill with the dagger," he replied. Bonnie recognized the names. Virtually everyone in Zootopia had. According to the stories, the two had been fighting side by side since age eighteen after having been friends since kithood, and it was this closeness that lead to their becoming romantically involved. The stories had expanded over time, leading to it being difficult to separate to separate reality and stories. Bonnie nodded intently. "Clearly, you have a great lineage," she said. Nick continued to enthrall the royal family with stories about his family. Days passed. Nick and Judy spent much time together. Then, one day, they knew that they couldn't keep their attraction hidden. It was time to talk about it. Nick found Judy sitting on a balcony overlooking the city. "If you're ready to talk, your highness, so am I," Nick began. Judy nodded and motioned for Nick to sit by her, which the warrior fox quickly did. "So...I guess I should go first. Judy, I know that it has only been a few days since we met, but I know what I feel. I am in love with you," he said, hoping that everything went well. Judy was silent for what seemed like hours, but, in reality, was just a few minutes. She had been thinking about what this would mean. "Nick, I love you too," she answered. She then embraced him. Nick's heart was pounding. He had one more thing that he needed to know. He would ask it now, and whatever she answered would further help him make his choice. "What about your family?" he asked. Judy smiled proudly. "There is no royal law against us being together, Nick. A brave and valiant warrior like you should have no trouble talking about this matter with my parents," she stated. Nick smiled and held her close. "Then, when this battle is done, your hand in marriage will be my fee," he stated. Nick and Judy then looked deeply into each other's eyes. Judy's nose began to twitch, something that happened when she was nervous or shocked. In this instance, she was in awe of the brave fox, causing her to tremble. He held her close and smiled. "No need to tremble, milady. I am here," he told her. With that, they kissed for the first time. It was a wondrous experience for both. Nick savored each and every moment that the bunny's sensuous lips were against his. Judy loved each moment as the fox expressed his love for her. They knew that they were happy and content in this moment. By the end of the night, Finnick, Vixey and the rest of Nick's group knew about it. Vixey hugged Nick. "Congratulations, cousin!" she said to him. Finnick nodded in agreement. "Good job, Nick," he told him. Nick thanked them and the others as they spoke. The next day, he met with King Stu and Bogo as they planned strategy for the coming battle. However, one of the knights, a Grizzly bear, came in. "Everyone, the Vikings have landed on our shores!" he exclaimed. Nick rose from his seat and drew his sword. He was ready to fight. He was ready to defend his king, this wonderful city, and, most of all, his beautiful princess. "My friends and allies, grab your weapons. Battle is upon us," he said. They did so, and then began the march to battle. Chapter 4- Battle and Marriage Baldur the White walked proudly before his army of Viking warriors. Each of them was armed with the traditional weapons of their culture: swords, battle-axes, shields, spears and the like. Leading his own group, with Bogo and his knights following, Nick strutted out onto the battlefield. He had no fear in him. "Vikings! Hear me! You will never take this proud city!" he exclaimed. Baldur turned in the direction of the young fox warrior. No one had ever challenged him on this level before. Now, this younger fox had to be put in his place. "You don't look like a member of the royal guard. You must be a mercenary," he said. Nick nodded. "You're right, I am a mercenary, but one firmly on the side of the royal family. Now, in the name of the Hopps family, I will bring you down," he said. Baldur drew his own sword. "By Thor, I will destroy you!" he shouted. Nick and the Viking leader began their brutal clash. Back in the palace, Judy and her mother were having a talk. Judy was worried about Nick. Bonnie could see that something was on her mind. "Mom, I need to talk to you," Judy finally said. Bonnie smiled. "What is it, dear?" she asked. Judy looked at her nervously. She honestly had no idea what her parents would say. However, she decided to just tell her. "Mom, I am in love with someone," she replied. Bonnie smiled with excitement. "Oh! That is wonderful news! Who is the lucky buck?" the queen asked. Judy sighed. Now was the time. "He's not a buck. He's a fox," she stated. Bonnie's eyes went wide. She had never expected this. She remained silent for a long while, trying to determine who it might be. Then, suddenly, as if a bolt of lightning had struck her, she jumped up as she realized which fox in particular that she had fallen hard for. She smiled at her daughter. "It's Nick Wilde, isn't it?" she said cheerfully. Judy was shocked. "You're not upset about this?" she asked. Bonnie shook her head. After seeing how willing Nick was to help defend the kingdom, all of her previous views about foxes had vanished. With her help, Stu was feeling the same way. She hugged Judy tightly. "Have you told him yet?" she asked. Judy nodded. "We have already kissed too. Nick said that he wanted my hand in marriage to be his fee for assisting us," she replied. The does smiled happily. Back out on the battlefield, death and destruction were everywhere. Baldur had sent in his most talented soldiers, a band of Grizzly and Polar bear warriors known as the Berserkers. Bogo and the knights, as well as Nick's allies, had their work cut out for them. As for Nick, he and Baldur were still exchanging blows. Neither had said a thing since their battle began. However, Nick knew that he needed to end it. He waited before striking, impaling Baldur with his sword. The Arctic fox had no chance to say anything before falling dead. When the other Vikings saw this, they stopped in their tracks, allowing Bogo and the knights to capture them. Nick's allies congratulated him. Immediately following that, he rushed back to the throne room. Stu and Bonnie were there to meet him, as was Judy. Stu looked at Nick. "So, what happened out there?" he began. Nick smiled. "We won. The leader is dead, and his warriors are all in custody," he replied. Stu smiled proudly. Now, there was just the matter of his fee. "Now, my brave warrior, what do you ask for your fee?" he continued. Nick turned to Judy. The doe came and held his hand. Now, Nick was ready to claim the bunny that he loved. Hopefully, the king would respond kindly. "If it be fine with you, your majesty, I would like your daughter's hand in marriage," he stated. Stu looked at him. Bonnie had already told him what had happened, and so he was fine with this. So pleased was he with the news that Baldur the White had fallen on the battlefield that he made his decision immediately. "I grant it, valiant fox. Now, with this marriage, know that you will be king one day," he said. Nick nodded and bowed his head. "I am honored to join your family," he replied. Two weeks later, Zootopia saw the biggest wedding that it had ever seen. Nick had brought his parents, aunt and uncle to the city, and they had been granted a home there. Nick and Judy couldn't have been more pleased. Category:Medieval-themed stories Category:Stories about the Middle Ages Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories Category:PG-13 stories Category:Stories where Judy is royalty Category:Romantic fics Category:Chapter fics Category:Bogzelle fics Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Finnick/Vixey Category:Finnxey stories Category:PrinceBalto's period stories Category:PrinceBalto's official fanfic series Category:Stories featuring non-sentient horses Category:Manbienne stories Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics